farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Randuin
Randuin is a member of the Farfa Discord. He is a Draghig and rank 27. He is known for his love for the deck/archetype Prank-kids, he prefers to play them in their pure variant since when he tried to play other variants he was unsuccessful due to Prank-Kids' bricky nature. Background Randuin was born on the 17th May of 2002 and is 1,85 meters tall. He first started playing the game during Metalfoes format (right before Zoo format). History Early days Randuin first joined the server on June 3, 2018 and during his early days he just tried to fit in and talked a lot with AJ and Kappa on #general-ygo until DensePineapple blessed him with a twitch subscription during a Farfa stream which granted Randuin access to #subs-and-patrons and from there on out Randuin would start paying for his own subscription every month. After gaining access to sub chat, Randuin would still talk a bit in general but after many whitenames joined the server and flooded it he retreated back into the depths of sub chat. Randuin became more active on the server due to being the only place where he could talk about Yu-Gi-Oh and at the time he claims that he didn't have other places to talk about it in general. A month after Randuin had joined the server the new archetype, Prank-kids, had been revealed and he fell in love with it at first sight, he though they were cool and became devoted to the deck. Before playing Prankids, Randuin's main deck was Lair of Darkness Infernoid and he even helped Masaroni build his LairNoid deck in real life (as in Masaroni netdecked Randuin). The first deck he played was Raidraptors. Present days Currently, Randuin is usually found on sub-chat, away from the whitenames and spergs and he has made good friends with a lot of members from the Farfa Discord and even old members that have left the server (like Chili, Skormory and Galedust). Randuin will play the game less and less to the point of stopping completely during FTK formats as he doesn't appreciate them and will prefer playing other trading card games until the format ends, his favorite formats were Zoo and Early Gouki (specifically when Sky Strikers was the best deck during that format). His favorite decks are (besides Prank-kids) Salamangreats and Raidraptors. Participation in events Randuin was one of the main participants of The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht, after changing his name to Niko Schllerkampf, everyone also started chaging their names into different things from the stream of that YCS. Randuin partook in the Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament with the structure deck "Structure Deck Marik". He lost on round 3. Fun fact Randuin was given a nickname, "Randy", which he initially despised but eventually he started finding it funny and nowadays doesn't being called that at all. Randuin profile picture is the one of the Prank-Kids Fansies since he finds them to be the most useful and cute of the kids.